Reto Especial: La arena de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: Este conjunto de drabbles participa, en el reto especial del foro GJM. Para celebrar el primer aniversario de la creación del foro en el cual estoy, moderación abrió este reto en donde los concursantes pelamos entre nosotros con drabbles. Duelos de escritura. Lee mi participación en este evento tan importante para nosotros.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto "La arena de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos" del foro GJM.**

 _ **Primer duelo: ¿Quién te da la luz?**_

— _El rencor no es bueno, de el nace el odio y aun eres muy joven para odiar. Sonríe Laxus, a pesar de todo…_ — _el anciano Makarov observaba los enormes ojos del rubio, infantiles, húmedos…llorosos. Acababa de descubrir que su padre había sido expulsado por ser una mala persona._

— _Abuelo, ¿papá no me quiere?_ — _el maestro tuvo que tragar saliva._

— _¡C-claro que sí!_ — _reaccionó_ — _Pero, de cualquier forma, aquí en Fairy Tail tienes todo el amor que necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Y aun con los mocos colgando de su nariz y mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior, asintió lentamente. Su abuelo revolvió su cabello rubio con tacto y ternura. Laxus Dreyar era solo un niño, que no entendía muchas cosas, pero Makarov jamás dejaría que su pequeño corazón sintiera odio, mucho menos rencor, porque a esa edad, el alma de los niños tenía que tener solamente amor, esperanza, sueños y dulce. Su nieto Laxus, no sería la excepción._

Laxus Dreyar a sus tantos años de edad, solo se arrepentía de una cosa: Haber sido tan idiota como para lastimar y hacer que se lastimaran entre ellos quienes le hicieron sentir la tibia y alegre emoción que se generaba al estar con la familia. Por eso, no se atrevió a rechistar cuando fue expulsado de Fairy Tail.

Con el corazón en un hilo, aunado a todo su arrepentimiento encima, se forzó a dar media vuelta e irse del gremio. Con la dolorosa expresión de su abuelo diciéndole que se fuera, grabada profundamente en la mente.

Pero ahora que estaba de vuelta, no cometería el mismo error dos veces. Esta vez protegería a quienes amaba y no iba a dejar que nadie pasara por encima de ellos nunca más. Ya en la arena, pelearía con toda su fe dispuesto a elevar el nombre de "Fairy Tail" en el más alto de cielos.

Sin embargo… La máscara cayó.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y un sinfín de emociones comenzaron a moverse dentro de él. Prevalecía una negativa: Rencor.

Iván Dreyar estaba frente suyo, quizá si su papá no lo hubiera abandonado hubiese podido entender más joven el consejo de familia. Quiere golpearlo ahí mismo y aplastar su cabeza rencorosamente, pero en vez de eso, hizo lo que su abuelo, quién estuvo a su lado siempre, le dijo que hiciera…

Sonrió, a pesar de todo.

Di unos cuantos respiros para calmarse y controlar sus emociones malas antes de que terminaran de dominarlo. Fairy Tail era luz, él pertenecía a Fairy Tail, por lo tanto, él también podía ser luz.

Fairy Tail le había enseñado, que siempre hay otra alternativa, como esa vez. La solución era otra.

Chocó su puño contra la palma y miró desafiante a su padre. Varias chispas que denotaba electricidad comenzaron a verse.

—Es tu fin, viejo. —sentenció antes de alzar un puño en alto e intentar dar un golpe certero.

La pelea había iniciado, y él ganaría por Fairy Tail, su familia.

 **Primer duelo.**

 **BATALLA 8**

 **hikari-hana12**

 **Lady Dragneel**

Arco: **Saga GMG: Laxus vs. Raven Tail**

Emoción: **Rencor**

 **Nota final: He aquí mi primer drabble para mi primera vez en la arena, estás son las cosas que me han sorteado, espero que haya quedado todo muy claro, me esforcé para que eso pasara contando con las 497 palabras que necesité. Quise tomar a Iván como principal enemigo de todo Raven Tail porque me pareció que la emoción tendría más peso debido a que era su papá. En fin, los dejo, porque tengo clase en cinco minutos xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y** _"_ ** **Este fic participa en el Reto Especial del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos**** _"_

 _ **What if elegido: Si Gray se hubiera fusionado junto a Ur en el Ice Shield.**_

 _ **Recomendación: Escuché está canción mientras escribía el drabble, si tienes la oportunidad, óyela mientras lees para que te transmita mejor lo que yo sentí (**_ ** _watch?v=qk2jYmZerD8) Si no les da porque FF es una nena que no permite spam, busquenla en la flechita blanca con un triángulito blanco en medio como "Fairy Tail Main Slow Version Piano Cover"_**

 _ _ **Segundo duelo: Magia eterna.**__

 _1."Yo seguiré viva, vayan a su futuro._

A pesar de que dice eso, él no lo desea. No quiere ir a su futuro si Ur no está en el, porque es su maestra después de todo y no puede evitar quererla.

Porque sin importar su rebeldía, Ur supo perdonarlo, para que, aun a costa de su cuerpo, él encontrara un camino. Pero no quiere recibir tal recompensa a cambio de su osadía, por lo que negó repetidamente y dio un paso para correr al frente...

...Correr tras Ur, está seguro de que su destino es eso y no quiere otro futuro. Se aferra a su fría pierna de hielo y pese a las quejas de su maestra, solo cierra los ojos y aprieta los dientes. Cuando comienza a sentirse más liviano, es cuando sabe que ese fue su fin.

" _Está bien, todo estará bien."_

Sí, lo estará, porque aunque sea una sensación extraña y siente une pequeña nevisca golpear su infantil rostro, mezclándose con sus lágrimas: Un cálido sentimiento embarga su pecho, cuando una vez acostumbrados sus ojos a la intensa luz de ese lugar, mira hacia el cielo y logra ver el rostro de Ur.

Que lo miraba con ternura, con la sonrisa completa.

" _Encuentren la forma de su verdadero ser."_

Es extraño, porque está atrapado en una esfera de nieve. De esas que les regalan a los niños en Navidad, solo que afuera, no hay nada, después del cristal, todo es oscuro y aun así no le importa.

Porque encontró su propia forma, se recuesta sobre la nieve y observa sus dos pequeñas manos. Aunque no son suyas, y bien sabe que lo que ve, es solo un vago recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue su cuerpo. Y siente nostalgia a la vez que se le abre un nudo en la garganta, pero no va a llorar.

Su libertad aun estaba presente, vivía y volaba alto en su espíritu, pues con todo y todo, era un mago de hielo, y solo por eso, lo era.

" _Tengo dos maravillosos alumnos y vivo viendo como crecen. Eso es felicidad."_

Esa era la felicidad de Ur, pero, ¿y cuál era la felicidad de él?, ¿su felicidad también incluía crecer? Tal vez, pero no tanto.

Su felicidad, eran sus recuerdos.

Su familia biológica estaba muerta, empero quedaban esbozos de aquellos días, y su familia del corazón seguía ahí, le gustaba recordar los dulces y tibios brazos de Ur y sus riñas con Lyon.

No echaba de menos esos días, porque sabía, que volverían.

Eso era un hecho.

" _La magia de formas, es maravillosa, ¿no?"_

Lo era.

Para entretenerse hacia pequeñas figuras de hielo con forma de copos de nieve y los lanzaba al aire. Fascinado por el destello, observaba como brillaban, en ellos, podía ver claramente sus mejores momentos y sin evitarlo sonríe.

Le gusta uno en particular, lo atrapa en el aire y lo coloca en el lado izquierdo de su pecho hasta que se derrite.

Sin saber que ese copo, tenía la forma de la insignia de Fairy Tail, aunque el ni siquiera llegó a conocerlo, empero, piensa que jamás había conocido un hielo tan cálido como ese.

" _Si ese monstruo es tu pesadilla, ya tengo una razón para pelear con él."_

Ella lo hizo, cumplió con su promesa.

Ur no lo traicionó ni lo dejó solo en ningún momento.

Aún así, maldito seas Deliora.

Bueno no, porque después de lo que pasó, hizo la promesa personal de no odiar nunca más.

En vez de eso, estaba feliz, porque al final, pudo ayudar aunque sea un poco con el pago de su caprichoso deseo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado en ese lugar? Ya le daba igual, había aprendido a sobrellevarlo. Sin embargo, había comenzado a sentirse un poco solo. Por eso, apretaba los puños y bajaba la mirada, no iba a arrepentirse nunca de su decisión.

—Gray. —escucha su voz, un alivio para el corazón, se da la vuelta. Ahí está la misma Ur en persona— ¿Acaso eres idiota?

Entonces le extiende una mano, el la toma sin pensar.

—Vamos a vivir en la magia eterna...

Asiente sin quejarse, y camina con su maestra a la luz. Sabe que ahora si morirá, pero ya daba igual, porque su pesadilla ya estaba sellada. Entonces se preguntó, si alguna vez había existido hielo más bonito que el suyo.

De seguro que no.

 **Segundo duelo.**

 ** **BATALLA 4****

 **Lady Dragneel**

 **Scarlett Ackerman**

 **Lector Shenlong** .

Arco sorteado ** **: Saga Galuna Island: Sacrificio de Ur****

 ** **Nota final: Bueno, tengo mucha fe en este drabble porque verdaderamente me esforcé, primero para encontrar la idea del What if, quería algo original que no se le hubiera ocurrido a nadie, no estoy segura de si lo logre, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado final. Segundo, maquilar la idea, no fue nada fácil planear la estructura que llevaría pues se me venían varias cosas a la mente y no sabía ponerlas en orden, y finalmente, leer el manga otra vez y ver el capítulo del anime para sacar las frases que más me marcaron y poder fusionarlas con el drabble. En fin, cuando mis contrincantes vayan posteando sus trabajos, voy a ponerles el enlace para que los lean también.****

 **Y quiero aclarar que la idea de sugerir una canción, es completamente mía, aprobada por los moderadores y yo fui la primera en ponerlo.**

 **Por si las dudas ?)**

 ** **Eso es todo, hasta luego.****


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y** **e** _ **ste fic participa en el Reto especial de Aniversario del foro los Grandes Juegos Mágico**_ _ **s.**_

 _ _ **Roda Relámpago: El relato de la hermana fea.**__

 _Quiero mucho a mi pequeña hermana._

Es linda, atenta e inocente.

Sin embargo, una parte de mi no puede evitar odiarla. La odio, porque yo soy la hermana fea.

Yukino era hermosa, sus enormes y coquetos ojos llamaban a la admiración, al igual que su bella sonrisa. También era graciosa y amable.

 _Amo demasiado a mi hermana pequeña._

Pero también, quiero que desaparezca, porque cuando estoy a su lado, todo el mundo rumorea, que yo soy la "pobre" hermana fea.

 _Quiero el vestido rosa._

El rosa con flores blancas, no el azul de mezclilla o el morado bordado, sino, el rosa con flores blancas.

Ese que no me cerró por el busto y Yukino, a sabiendas de que me había gustado a mi, se compró.

 _Quiero el broche del mercado._

El dorado, aquel que se enredó en mis largos cabellos y que al verme a espejo, dejaba de ser hermoso. Aquel, que Yukino lucía como anillo al dedo en sus cortos y brillantes mechones.

 _Quiero los zapatos blancos._

No los del broche, los blancos.

Esos que no me entraron, que me apretaban y lastimaban haciendo que se me hinchara el pie, y como en el cuento de la Cenicienta, parecían que habían sido hechos para mi hermana pequeña.

Convirtiéndome otra vez, en la hermana fea.

 _Quiero a mamá y a papá._

Pero ellos me esconden.

En realidad no lo hacen, pero cuando salimos a dar un paseo: Se cierran delante mío y apresuran el paso mientras hablan con Yukino y sonríen.

Me ignoran, por no ser tan bonita como ella.

 _Quiero un trozo de pastel._

Pero no puedo, porque si como, subiré de peso, y seré todavía más fea.

Noto como Yukino, se come sin culpa la rebanada que era para mi. Sonríe y sus ojos brillan por el dulzor, ella si tiene derecho a disfrutar, porque ella es la bonita.

 _¿Por qué?_

Me observo desnuda frente al espejo.

No me encuentro desagradable, ¿qué hay de malo conmigo?

Nada. Solo que para la estúpida sociedad, soy la hermana fea: A la que nadie elige, a la que todos ignoran. La que tiene por sombra, la elegante figura de su hermana menor, una sombra envolvente, que me asfixia y hace que caiga en la oscuridad.

Me tiro de rodillas, golpeó el espejo, este se rompe y la mano me sangra.

Lloro, no por el dolor, sino por la verdad, la verdad de saber que nunca seré amada, porque no soy Yukino.

Soy Sorano, la hermana fea.

 _Me enamoré._

Erik.

Un chico elegante de peculiar sonrisa arrogante.

Lo quiero. No me importa no ser bonita si él puede ver la magnitud de mis sentimientos.

Pero, ¿por qué Yukino le habla?, ¿por qué se contonea con el vestido rosa delante suyo?, ¿por qué juega con su cabello que tiene el broche?, ¿por qué camina a su alrededor con los zapatos blancos?, ¿por qué... le toma la mano?

Erik le sonríe y corresponde a sus coqueteos, otra vez, me vuelvo fea.

Y decido, que ya es suficiente.

 _No tolero a Yukino, la odio._

La veo correr aterrada por la calle, es de noche, no hay luna y esta huyendo, ella huye de mi.

Aunque no sabe que no puede escapar.

La acorralo en un callejón en dónde la empujo para que caiga al piso, sus ojos lagrimean pidiendo compasión, yo sonrío con burla, ya que gracias a ella, no conozco esa palabra.

Lanza un grito ensordecedor cuando el ácido comienza a arruinar su bello rostro. Aquel grito, lo hago callar cuando sin remordimiento entierro el destornillador en su cuello. La sangre que escupe me salpica el rostro y con sadismo lo saco de ahí.

No siento culpa.

Vuelvo a empuñarlo con firmeza y con una extraña felicidad comienzo a clavarlo por todo su cuerpo, pues al hacerlo, sentía que mataba todo aquello que una vez me atormentó. Continuo, hasta que absolutamente todas las flores blancas de aquel vestido se vuelven rojas.

Cuando termino mi precioso acto, empieza a llover, y a pesar del frío, no puedo evitar reír alegre y complacida. Hasta el punto de llorar de felicidad con la sangre de mi hermana escurriendo con el agua de la lluvia, por su inerte cuerpo sin vida y el rostro destrozado.

Le desfiguré la cara, porque si no lo hacía, sería un cadáver hermoso.

Y la maté, porque si Yukino no estaba, ya nunca jamás volvería a ser... La "pobre" hermana fea.

 **Fin.**

 **Lean la nota final por favor.**

 **Nota final: 749 palabras exactas.**

 **Con la novedad de que empaté en la ronda pasada y ahora debo pelear -a muerte xD- contra cuatro personas por uno de los dos lugares en la semifinal.**

 **Tengo taaantas cosas que decir que no sé ni por donde empezar y que incluso tengo miedo de que se me vaya a olvidar algo importante. Bueno, empiezo ya:**

 **Debo de decir, que nunca antes en mi vida había escrito en género "horror", porque me parece un tema algo complicado y por eso admiro a los que lo hacen frecuentemente. La única vez que tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo fue en el reto de asesinos seriales, pero precisamente por lo anterior, me dio cosita y busqué la forma de hacerlo acorde a las reglas sin necesidad de escribir horror xD cofcofahoramearrepientocofcof porque hubiera tenido más experiencia. Pero bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer?**

 **De hecho, estaba pensando en retirarme sin entregar nada, luego pensé que no me sentiría satisfecha, es decir, ¿rendirse sin siquiera intentarlo? ¡Yo no soy así!, ¡nuca!, ¡no señor! Así que obligué a mi estúpida y sensual musa a sentarse conmigo a escribir y aunque tuve que golpearla para que se le ocurriera algo, estoy muy orgullosa de este drabble y tengo mucha confianza en el y sé que me hará pasar de ronda.**

 **Ahora, utilicé a Yukino y a Sorano, porque aunque quería usar a alguno de los personajes que suelo manejar con frecuencia para que sea más fácil, -llámese Natsu, Lucy y Gray- no se me ocurría nada, es por eso que batallé mucho con el Ooc, porque no estoy acostumbrada a manejarlas, aun así, intenté apegarme todo lo que pude, incluso había una parte en dónde decía que Yukino no hacía nada de eso con mala intensión y que de hecho, le había hablado a Cobra para ayudar a su hermana pero esta aun así no se enteró y la mató, pero como me pasé del límite de palabras la tuve que quitar, la pondré cuando termine la ronda. Y llámenme loca, pero no querrán saber a dónde me fui a meter en la mañana para sacar la idea: Tengo una prima internada en el hospital psiquiátrico, así que le fui a hacer una visita, y ahí me encontré con una chica que comenzó a platicarme su caso, muy similar a este, claro, sin la parte en dónde asesina a alguien xD y me pareció buena idea desarrollarlo.**

 **Está narrado en primera persona, porque creo que así se pueden plasmar más claramente los sentimientos del personaje. Quise que se viera como de amor, pasó al odio gracias a la estúpida sociedad y sus estereotipos. Espero que se comprenda el porque de sus acciones y no piensen que Sorano se volvió loca nada más porque sí, aunque creo que los chicos no entenderán algo, porque manejo cosas de chicas y así, ya ven que somos más sentimentales o algo así.**

 **En fin, me voy, porque esto ya tiene más palabras que el mismo drabble en sí xD y NI CREAN que fue para marear a la admirable juez Aruquita, jaja, en realidad solo salió así porque tenía mucho que decir, en serio.**

 **Sin fines perversos de por medio, lo juro, y si no, que Mashima me castigue.**

 **Ahora si, ya, adiós.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este drabble participa en el reto especial de aniversario, **"La arena de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos" del foro GJM.**

 _ **Ronda semifinal (duelo 3): Amore mío.**_

—¡SHERRY! —ese fue el estruendoso grito que por la mañana, hizo alborotar a las aves en el gremio Lamia Scale.

La aludida sonrió complacida al darle un sorbo elegantemente a su taza de té. Lyon, la observó tranquilamente sentada en una de las mesas. Enarcó una ceja para acercarse.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora? —preguntó curioso. Sherry solo sonrió una vez más.

—Nada malo, solo... Es Amor... —se limitó a contestar con ilusión en el rostro.

Fue cuando las puertas de la oficina de Ooba Babasaama se abrieron con furia, dando espacio para que apareciera Jura. Tenía el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula apretada, el cuerpo enjuto y un tenue rojo -apenas visible- en sus mejillas.

Caminó molesto hacia Blendy, y desde arriba, la miró con una expresión de infinito desprecio.

—¡Necesito una explicación, ya! —exigió. La chica solo dejó escapar una risilla burlona.

—Eso, es Amor.

—¡Maldita sea! —vociferó.

—¿Cuál es el problema Jura? —intervino Lyon.

—¡Pues...!

—¡Oh Jura, bebé!, ¡amore mio!, ¡no escondas tu sensual calva de mi vista y deja que nuestro amor se refleje en ella!

Al escuchar aquella melosa voz, al mago santo se le heló la sangre, tuvo varios escalofríos de terror,la cara se le puso azul y comenzó a sudar en frío.

—¡E-ese! —apenas pudo articular palabra.

Entonces el albino volteó su mirada hacia el lugar de dónde aquel sonido, y casi, se le cae la mandíbula al ver a su maestra entrar a escena, con un aura resplandeciente y rosa, con un leotardo demasiado apretado para su gusto.

—¡El mundo gira y gira gracias al amor!, ¡nuestro amor hace girar al mundo! —la mujer daba vueltas de ballet mientras avanzaba ligeramente hacia Jura, repitiendo esas frases.

—¡Sherry! —articuló de inmediato el albino mientras Ooba Babasaama se aferraba al mago santo con fuerza, quien se negaba a los mimos y cariños—, ¡¿qué le hiciste a la maestra?!

—Nada. —tronó la lengua— Es solo que ayer me dijo que, el pensar todo el día en mi amado Ren, era una perdida de tiempo. Así que, esta mañana puse una poción en su bebida, para demostrarle que eres más feliz con un poco de Amor en tu vida... —el vello de su piel se erizó al decir esa frase.

—¡Jura, amore mio, hazme girar y girar! —la enamorada intervino de nuevo, obligando a Jura a bailar con ella en círculos por el piso de lugar.

El pobre y acosado mago santo, le dio una mirada de suplica a Lyon para que lo ayudara, quién al sentir compasión de él, volvió a dirigir su mirada a Sherry.

—¿Y qué hacia exactamente la poción?

—Era inofensiva, solo provocaría un profundo enamoramiento de la primera persona que se le cruzara enfrente y creo que Jura tuvo la fortuna de serlo. —sonrió con coquetería.

—¡Ooba Babasaama, co-contrólese por favor! —rogó el aludido, pues la anciana ahora quería que la cargara para besar su sensual calva.

—Yo... Diría que mala suerte... —esbozó el mago de hielo, agradeciendo no haber sido él— ¿Y cómo lo arreglas?

—No puedes hacer nada, pero está bien. Es de efecto de corta duración, al final del día, todo volverá a la normalidad. Lo prometo.

—¿Y mientras?, ¿qué se supone que haga Jura?

—Solo, ¡dejarse llevar! Todos necesitan un poco de A-M-O-R en esta vida, ¿por qué no lleva a Ooba a una cita mientras espera?

Hubo un corto silencio después de que dijo eso. Entonces un gritillo femenino se escuchó.

—¡Oh amore mio! —era la maestra, fascinada con la idea—, ¡maravilloso! Iré a ponerme bella, espera un poco, pero antes...—de su cabello, sacó una medalla y la colocó en el cuello de él—, será símbolo de nuestro amor. Sherry querida, ven a ayudarme.

—¡Esto definitivamente es Amor! —Blendy se levantó inmediatamente para salir de la habitación.

—Solo es un día... —susurró Lyon tratando de minimizar la desgracia de su compañero.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Jura y Ooba Babasaama habían salido a su cita. Era un día completamente tranquilo, pues sin la maestra amenazando a todos con hacerlos girar, podían estar libres y en tranquilidad.

Entonces, las puertas se volvieron a abrir, Jura, demacrado, y exhausto, llegó arrastrándose al lugar. Su semblante era horrible.

Yuka, Lyon y Toby se acercaron a él para revisar si seguía vivo.

—¿Estás bien, Jura? —cuestionó el albino,

—Girar...girar...girar...—era lo único que podía decir con la voz seca y ahogada antes de caer definitivamente desmayado en el piso.

—Eso, definitivamente es amor. —concluyó Sherry, feliz.

Los tres intentaron ayudarlo, pero no reaccionaba. Nadie supo exactamente que pasó aquel día, y probablemente nunca se sepa. Pero nadie en todo el gremio, olvidará el día en que Ooba Babasaama, llamó a alguien: "Amore mio."

 **Fin.**

 ** **BATALLA 2****

 **Lady Dragneel** (pairing: ****Jura y Ooba Babasaama**** )

 **Panda Scarlet** (pairing: ****Eve y Lucy**** )

 **Nota final:**

 **Bueno, esta vez, la temática de la batalla fue "crack paring", con una pareja elegida por nuestro contrincante. No quise tener tanta maldad en mi corazón, porque busqué algo no tan difícil y que incluso podía adaptarse al universo cannon, pero al parecer querían destruirme con amor en esta ronda ?)**

 **Pero como me mentalicé un poco, y como dije en el topic, estaba dispuesta al cometer exceedfilia si era necesario, pero por fortuna, fue un paring heterosexual y con humanos, por lo que no fue tan pesado. De hecho, de inmediato tuve la idea y me entusiasmé. Incluso pude adaptarla al universo cannon, y creo que no me quedó Ooc, pero eso se los dejaré decidir a ustedes. Además, de que utilicé "humor" uno de mis géneros favoritos, porque aceptemoslo, estos dos no son románticos ni a empujones, aunque "romance" si es el género principal.**

 **Aun así, a pesar de que estoy orgullosa de este drabble y le tengo confianza, tuve un único enemigo: El límite de palabras, que a pesar de que esta vez fue de 800, esto daba pa' one-shot. De hecho, había escrito muchisimo más, pero digamos que excedía el límite como por 3000 palabras XD así que tuve que cortarlo MUUUCHO, pero bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Me hubiera encantado que vieran la cita que tuvieron Jura Ooba Babasaama, -no mal piensen 7w7- o el porque la anciana le dio un collar a aquel sexy calvo. Todo tiene una explicación cómica, según yo, pero no se pudo mostrar aquí. Lástima, aunque no quité es parte porque subiré el one-shot completo, si no me gana la pereza, cuando acabe el reto.**

 **¿Qué más? ¡Suerte a Scar! Espero mucho de su drabble porque no fui tan demoníaca y además amo el paring que le dí. Ah, y felicidades a todos los que llegamos a la semi final. Que gane el mejor :D**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.** ** **"Este reto participa en l**** ** **a Ronda final**** ** **del Reto Especial de Aniversario del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos"****.

 _ **Ronda final: Pars.**_

Una mañana —raramente— tranquila en Fairy Tail...

—¡Muy bien mocosos, pongan atención! —desde lo más alto, el maestro Makarov llamó la atención de los miembros, quienes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para escuchar al viejo— Hoy es un día especial, pues para conmemorar un fecha muy importante organizaremos una fiesta de gala... La organización será por parejas, y a cada una se le designará una labor a realizar. Debe de estar listo para antes de las seis de la tarde...

Concluyó, hubo un corto silencio, pues todos asimilaban lo que acababan de decir, entonces las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando ver a una anciana que giraba y giraba con su apretado leotardo.

—El amor gira y gira...! —canturreaba— ¿No han visto por aquí a un sexy calvo que se hace llamar Jura? —preguntó.

—¡Ooba Babasaama!, ¡espere! —llegó Lyon corriendo tras ella, su respiración era errática por lo que se supone, llevaba persiguiéndola un buen rato.

—¿Lyon-sama? —cuestionó Juvia al verlo.

—¡Oh, Juvia! —se repuso de inmediato y corrió hacia la maga para empezar a coquetear.

—¿Qué le pasó a su maestra?

—Meh, ignórala, volvió a tomar de la poción de Sherry. No es nada... —aproximó su rostro al de la chica con peligrosas intensiones— Todo está bien siempre y cuando pueda verte...

—Ly-lyon-sama...

—¡Largo de aquí imbécil, tú estuviste en la ronda pasada! —Gray apareció salvajemente y pateó al albino con fuerza, lanzándolo una distancia considerable. Este se levantó como si nada y sacudió sus ropas para tronar su lengua.

—Gray, tan infantil como siempre, mejor admite de una vez que me amas. —sonrió con burla.

—¡Le vendería tu alma al diablo por un elote*! —chocaron las miradas de forma retadora, y olvidaron que cierta peliazul aún se encontraba mirando la escena, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos como platos.

—¿Acaso... este es el "boy's love" del que Juvia ha oído tanto?

Y después de la pequeña interrupción de Lyon y Obaba, pasaremos directamente al desastre que se armó durante la organización del baile, pues solo tenemos 800 palabras:

El estruendoso llanto de la pequeña Asuka resonaba en todo el gremio, estaba inconsolable, mientras que Natsu y Happy estaban ahí, intentando calmarla.

—¡Natsu!, ¿qué le hiciste a Asuka? —cuestionó Lissana, que llegaba para ver que ocurría.

—¡N-nada! —respondió nervioso— Solo me dijo que la hiciera reír y le conté un chiste...

—¿Qué clase de chiste?

—¡Juro que fue culpa de Natsu! —chilló Happy—, ¡le dije que era mala idea!

—¡Traidor! —reclamó el pelirosa— Solo le dije: "oye, ¿qué pasa si se rompe la capa de ozono? Ozono ya no puede volar", y lloró, es todo...

Lissana enarcó una ceja y se agachó a la altura de la niña para acariciarle la cabeza.

—¿Por qué lloras Asuka-chan? Si es un chiste muy inocente.

—¡Es qué...Pobrecito Ozono, ya no puede volar! —chilló con más fuerza.

Dragneel esbozó una ligera sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —le miró la albina.

—Es que pensé, que tal vez se clamaría si se duerme en los pechos de Lucy —dejó escapar una ligera risa—, ¡porque vaya que son enormes!, ¡está más buena que el pan recién hecho! —luego se rió completamente—, cualquiera se calmaría si durmiera ahí, ¿verdad Happy?

—Y-yo no di-diría eso si fuera tú, Natsu. —respondió nervioso el felino.

—¿Eh?, ¿y porqué no? —despreocupadamente giró a ver a su amigo, pero se heló cuando divisó a la bestia rubia y furiosa que acababa de llegar— ¡¿Lu-luce?!

—¡NATSU DRAGNEEL! —estalló ella— ¡Te deje a Asuka-chan unos momentos mientras iba al baño!, ¡solo te deje a cargo de una cosa, y lo arruinas y aparte te encuentro hablando de mis pechos, comparándome con una baguette!

—¡Y-y-y-o lo siento Luce! —se sonrojó a sobremanera.

—¡Ozono ya no puede volar! —repitió la niña con dramatismo.

—¡Calma a Asuka-chan o conocerás el poder de la "Lucy kick recargada"!

—C-claro. —después de la amenaza, el dragón slayer comenzó a buscar con la mirada por todo el gremio algo que calmar a la niña, hasta que sus ojos se toparon en la barra, una rebanada de dulce pastel de fresa.

Corrió y lo tomó antes de que alguien más lo hiciera para después dárselo a la infante. Pero en cuanto ella dio el primer bocado Happy gritó aterrado.

—¡¿Qué pasa ahora?! —exigió saber.

—Natsu, ese era el pastel de Erza...

Casi le da un infarto al oír eso, y un aire helado cruzó por su espalda cuando el demonio mayor apareció.

—Mejor corre Natsu... —sugirió Lucy.

—Natsu, si no mueres, te daré algo para comer...

—Gra-gracias Happy, ¿y qué es?, ¿salmón?, ¿bagre?

—No, un tenedor. —el exceed ahogó sus risas mientras el mago salía despavorido del gremio.

—¡Vuelve aquí Dragneel! —seguido por Erza, quién buscaba la venganza de su pastel.

Continuará...

*Elote: Mazorca de Maíz, lo pongo por si en algún lado se llama distinto y se entienda el chiste.

 _Rivales:_

 **Pianist Bread** con ** **Humor verde****

 **Hitomi Akera** con ** **Humor negro o crudo****

 **Nota final: Y bueno, ¡Pasé a la final! Estoy tan feliz de escribir esto. Felicidades a las otras dos finalistas.**

 **Bueno, la verdad es que pondría "fin", pero lo dejo en continuará, es que de nuevo el límite de palabras no fue mi amigo, me volvió a salir un one-shot, así que solo puse la primera parte, que fue Gray y Juvia y Natsu y Lucy, faltó que vieran lo que pasó con Gajeel y Levy, Max y su escoba y Erza y Jerall, que apareció de la nada xD Y quiero que lo vean, por lo que lo pondré.**

 **Casi me rindo. La verdad es que creí que me costaría trabajo porque a pesar de que siento que me manejo bien en la comedia, he pasado por ciertas circunstancias que no me ayudaban mucho, pero me gustó mucho como quedó a pesar de todo y confió en mi escrito.**

 **El título significa "Fiesta" en latín, creo, para el que no haya entendido.**

 **Además, me tocó un humor muy simplón, creo que es bastante fácil a comparación de mis rivales, a las que les deseo mucha suerte.**

 **¡Bye-bye!**


End file.
